


All the Things That You Never Ever Told Me, And All the Smiles That Are Ever Gonna Haunt Me (Never Coming Home, Never Coming Home)

by Huntress8611



Series: Who Was Wrong and Who Was Right, It Didn't Matter in the Thick of the Fight [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, Vietnam War, War veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Klaus, c’mon, we have to go back.” He pulled Klaus up, trying to guide him back to where he’d left the briefcase.“Wait!” Klaus darted back to Dave and took his dog tags, quickly putting them around his own neck before looking back to his brother.“C’mon, Klaus. Open it.”Klaus, knelt down next to the briefcase and opened it. By some stroke of luck, he landed in his old room at the academy less than a day after he left. He collapsed on the floor and stared at his blood-covered hands, not breathing.





	All the Things That You Never Ever Told Me, And All the Smiles That Are Ever Gonna Haunt Me (Never Coming Home, Never Coming Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pills don't help, but it sure is funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014345) by [thedragonsarecats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonsarecats/pseuds/thedragonsarecats). 



> The title of this work is from the song The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> This is a part of two of my series, the “Who Was Wrong and Who Was Right, It Didn’t Matter in the Thick of the Fight” series and the “I Wake Up to the City of Angels” series.

“Please, please. Please stay with me, Dave. Stay with me!” Klaus pleaded, one hand on the back of his neck and the other putting pressure on the gunshot wound.

“Klaus, we have to go!” Ben said, wrapping a hand around Klaus’ wrist.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No, no, no. Damn it, I need a medic!”

“Klaus, c’mon, we have to go back.” He pulled Klaus up, trying to guide him back to where he’d left the briefcase.

“Wait!” Klaus darted back to Dave and took his dog tags, quickly putting them around his own neck before looking back to his brother.

“C’mon, Klaus. Open it.”

Klaus, knelt down next to the briefcase and opened it. By some stroke of luck, he landed in his old room at the academy less than a day after he left. He collapsed on the floor and stared at his blood-covered hands, not breathing.

“Klaus,” Ben whispered, kneeling next to him and pulling him into a hug. He held his brother tightly against him, rocking back and forth. “Klaus, I need you to listen to me. You're in shock. You have to breathe, okay? Breathe.”

Klaus gasped, taking in a few breaths, the speed of his breathing increasing quickly until he was hyperventilating. He turned into Ben, once again so, so thankful that Ben could become corporeal on his own.

“Klaus, I need you to slow down, deep breaths, okay? You’re gonna make yourself pass out.”

“ _ Ben _ , I can’t- I don’t- he’s dead,” Klaus sobbed.

“I know, Klaus. I know,” Ben said, “But right now I just need you to focus on breathing, okay? Just in and out. That’s all that matters.”

Klaus gasped, struggling to, slowly but surely, slow down his breathing.

“Good job. You’re doing great, Klaus,” he said once Klaus’ breathing was at a normal speed.

He began to stand and Klaus whined, reaching out to him desperately.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, pulling Klaus up with him and pulling him into his side. “I’m just taking you to the bathroom so you can have a shower, because no offense bro, but you reek.”

Klaus let his brother lead him to the bathroom, clutching the dog tags around his neck so tightly that it hurt. He was completely out of it and didn’t acknowledge anything again until Ben had managed to get him out of the bathtub,  _ wait, when did he get in the bath _ , and was wrapping his towel around his waist. Ben shoved his clothes into his arms and led him back to his room.

“Ben?” Klaus’ voice cracked.

“Thank god,” Ben said, exhaling heavily. “I was worried. You weren’t responding to anything.”

“Ben, I can't-”

“I know, Klaus. We'll figure it out, but right now I’d appreciate it if you could put those pants on.”

Klaus looked down and realized that he wasn’t dressed and that he was holding underwear, sweatpants, and a giant hoodie. He got dressed, going through the motions mechanically. When he was done he just stood there, not sure what to do. Ben gently pushed him down onto his bed and pulled the blankets over him.

Klaus tried to close his eyes, but he couldn’t see where he was. His eyes shot open and he started to sit up, but Ben pushed him back down.

“Sleep, Klaus.”

“I can’t- I can’t close my eyes, Ben. I just keep seeing it. I can’t tell where or when I am,” Klaus whispered.

“You’re exhausted, Klaus. You need to sleep.”

“Can you- could you at least stay?”

“Was already planning on it. What else were you going to ask?”

“I- could you- would you mind touching me? Like a hand on my shoulder or something, even. Just so I can tell you’re still here?” Klaus asked hesitantly.

“Scooch,” Ben said, sitting on top of the covers with his back against the headboard.

He ran his fingers through his brother’s hair and gently scratched his scalp. Klaus’ groaned happily, his eyes falling shut almost immediately. He turned towards his brother and leaned into his hand, burrowing under his giant pile of blankets.

“G’night Klaus.”

“G’night Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me ideas on my Tumblr or put them in the comments. I may or may not write them, but I'd love to see them either way!
> 
> galewritesfanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
